Radiation detectors for the measurement, pixel by pixel, of the dose of x-ray radiation are generally known and are used in medical diagnostics, in particular in CT, angiography, SPECT and PET. With more recent detector developments, directly converting materials are frequently used. Typical examples are for instance III-V or II-VI semiconductors, such as cadmium telluride or cadmium zinctelluride. In order to detect x-ray radiation, the semiconductors will be surrounded by electrodes and a high voltage is applied between said electrodes. On account of this electrical field which penetrates the semiconductors, x-ray-generated charge carriers are separated and can be measured at the electrodes as current. In order to achieve the local resolution of the detector, one of the electrodes is typically pixelated, i.e. subdivided into subsurfaces.